Translate Strawberry and Vanilla
by Rafa008
Summary: In the winter's afternoon, Berry and Tasuko go to the amusement park where the boy tries to cheer her up, after the end of the team Tokyo Mew Mew and they two have a good day, with the begin of their relationship.


**Author: **Rafa008

**Shipper: **Berry & Tasuko

**Music: **When I look at You-Miley Cyrus

**Resume: **Songfic. In the winter's afternoon, Berry and Tasuko go to the amusement park where the boy tries to cheer her up, after the end of the team Tokyo Mew Mew and they two have a good gay, with the begin of their relationship.

**Strawberry and vanilla**

That was a winter's afternoon in Japan and there was too much snow on the sidewalks where the boutique's owner was cleaning. The most part of the students, in vocations from school, were going have fun in the amusement park that came to Tokyo. Among them, was Berru Shirayuki, the ex-Tokyo Mew Mew.

Today Berry had a day off from the Coffee Mew Mew so she went for stroll. She was sat in a Coffee, outside, feeling the cold breeze hitting her face, she loved that season. Berry had long and blond hair and brown-red eyes, shinning. She was dressing blue jeans with booths and a rose sweater, and she was looking the hours on her pink clock.

_Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everybody needs a song_

_A beautiful melody_

_When the night's so long_

_Cause there is no guarantee_

_That this life is easy_

Tasuko-Berry, you're beautiful as ever!

Berry-What?

She turned and saw her best friend and now, boyfriend Tasuko Meguro. He has brown hair, a little longer and dark blue eyes. He was dressing jeans and a green jacket. As ever, he hugged her, showing all the happy for see his best friend and now, girlfriend. The hug was a promise he made seven years ago.

Tasuko-Shall we go, princess?

He extended his hand with a beauty smile. Hi smile always gave to the girl, inspiration to smile too.

Berry smiling-Yes.

She felt her face turns into red when heard the word princess, she still was getting accustomed with their relationship, but took his hand and they went walking on the snow, to the amusement park, smiling sometimes he had to held she tight, when she slipped on the snow. Berry was admired with all the lights, shining.

Berry-Ah, what beautiful! I want to go in all!

Roundabouts with blue and white hoses, Ferris wheels with colored lights, tents of games and salesman selling candies... Amusements parks and cafes were what the blond girl liked the most.

Tasuko-Do you know what t remembers me? The first time you accepted to go out with me.

Berry-Yeah, that was when everything began. When i received the cat and rabbit's genes and became a Tokyo Mew Mew with the others... And now there's nothing left.

She down her head, sad.

Berry-I can't be weak... It's over. But i still miss my genes, the girls, mom...

Tasuko-It's okay...

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_And there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

Tasuku went to the girl and hugged her tight, putting his chin on her blond head, her head on his chest. Everything was strange now, six months ago she was fighting besides the others girls, her friends. But the battle was over, Ichigo and Masaya came back to England to finish their studies. Mint was studying in an inner school and Zakuro was too busy with her model work. Now were only Berry, Pudding and Lettuce working in the cafe. The genes wee gone... And she missed her mom, who died seven years ago.

Tasuko whispering-I'll be always here for you. Never forget.

She raised her head and looked into his blue eyes, and her heart beat fast. She realized that would never be alone. She brushed his hand with her finger, their hands interlaced, and getting warms.

Berry-Thanks.

So she opened a big smile when the boy brought her a strawberry ice cream and a vanilla ice cream for himself. They two sat near the sakura trees, frozen by the snow and ate their ice creams, the girl eating fast her strawberry and Tasuko sharing with her his own, vanilla. Strawberry and vanilla made a good combination. Tasuko was telling her jokes about his friends from school, making Berry laughs.

Berry-Hahaha! My stomach!

Tasuko-Hahaha!

The boy told her about the plane that he and his two friends made to run from the math class to go to a karaoke. The plane was so much fun, they two couldn't stop laughing. After Bery told him about her own privative school and about her two best friends. When they finished their ice creams, they went walk in the park.

Berry-Tasuko, look there!

_When the waves are flooding the shore and I_

_Can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

She held his arm and pointed to a bunny in the middle of the teddy bears, in one of the tents of hit the bottle to get a toy.

Tasuko-I'll get it for you!

Berry-Really?

They two went to the tent and the man explained the rules. Tasuko gave the money to the man and got ready to hit he bottle in the table, with the gun. He was serious and very concentered to get the bunny for his girlfriend. After the second try, he got the present.

Man-Here, a little bunny for the Miss. What a beauty couple.

They blushed and Tasuko put his arm on her shoulder smiling very pride to the salesman. The man gave Berry the present and soon she was hugging the bunny and the boyfriend.

Berry-You're the best Tasuko.

He touched his head, blushing, while leading her for the park.

Tasuko-It's all for you princess.

They two walked passing for other couples, smiling to them two. Berry ran to the roundabout and got on the horse, happy. The boy was besides her, smiling because she was so cute. After a while the sun was going down and many people were going to the file of the Ferris wheel.

Berry thinking-The sun is going...

She loved the end of the day. It made her so calm.

Tasuko-Come with me.

He took her by the hand and they went to the file of the wheel. When they time came, they two got one green cabin and sat. When everyone was inside, the wheel stated to move, slowly, making everybody see the city, that now was under.

Berry-It's beautiful Tasuko...

The blue and white sky was turning into red and orange. They could feel the breeze by the opener's window. She closed her eyes, her mind dreaming slowly. She was in the beach... She could feel the cat and habit's genes.

Tasuko-Berry...

Tasuku stared the girl, who had her head touching his own, the blond hair mixing with the brow. He kissed her lips light, feeling the taste of vanilla and strawberry. And he whispered:

Tasuko-I like you...

Berry-I like you too.

_When I look at you_

_I see forgiveness_

_I see the truth_

_You love me for who I am_

_Like the stars hold the moon_

_Right there where they belong and I know_

_I'm not alone_


End file.
